


THE INITIATION

by soonhaee



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhaee/pseuds/soonhaee
Summary: Jeonghan joined a fraternity. He was expecting brotherhood, but found a completely different kind of relationship during the night of his final initiation.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan & Rowoon, Yoon jeonghan & Kai
Kudos: 26





	THE INITIATION

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote porn. 😂 This is just a one-shot. There's nothing much going on plot wise. Please do not read if uncomfortable with the warning tags. Thank you!

When Jeonghan’s blindfold was removed, he found himself in the middle of a room. There was a huge bed behind him and several men of his age were standing around him. He was joining a fraternity and that night was his final initiation. He didn’t know what to expect and he certainly did not expect to be grabbed from his bed, tied, blindfolded, and be taken to only god’s knows where. He unconsciously licked his lips and his nervousness increased when several frat members entered the room. They were carrying candles and one by one they put everything on a table near the wall.

“Jeonghan?”

Jeonghan tried to look for the person who was talking. It was Rowoon, the head of the fraternity.

“Are you ready for your final initiation?” Rowoon asked, a naughty smirk on his face. Jeonghan slowly backed away from him only to bump against Kai who was standing behind him.

“I—I’m—“ Jeonghan took a deep breath and closed his eyes before answering again. “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Kai asked, mouth near his ears sending chills all over his body.

“Y—yes.” He didn’t knew what to expect but judging from the lustful look on Rowoon and Kai’s face, there’s only one thing where all this was leading too. Jeonghan gulped when he realized the possibility that maybe the other members would even join whatever it is that they were going to do.

“Do you even know what we’re going to do?” Rowoon asked, his face moving closer to his. Jeonghan gulped from the closness, but he couldn’t help the heat that was spreading all over his body as he anticipate their next move. Rowoon smelled like fresh soap while Kai smelled masculine and musky, making it harder for Jeonghan to resist his attraction to both men.

Jeonghan gasp when he felt Kai grabbed both of his wrist from behind while Rowoon moved closer and brushed his lips against his. Jeonghan felt his lips moved apart as he felt Rowoon’s warm breath against him, while Kai behind him was tying both hands with a soft silk black ribbon. Jeonghan felt Rowoon’s tongue slipped into his mouth, invading his senses, tasting him in ways that he had never been tasted before, sucking on his lower lips, biting, until Jeonghan was lost in the kiss. Jeonghan gasped when he felt Rowoon’s erection against his hips. He found himself responding to the advances as he felt his cock grow harder.

He squeaked when he found himself being turned around, but before he could say anything, Kai’s lips was already on him. Jeonghan opened his mouth when he felt Kai’s tongue pressed against his lips, deepening the kiss further, making Jeonghan whimper from the sensation of Kai’s invading tongue while his hands were everywhere on his body.

He shivered when he felt Rowoon moved behind him, lips all over his neck while his hands where on his hips, gripping them tightly that Jeonghan was sure it would leave a mark.

His heart stopped when he felt Kai’s fingers grazed down his ribs, slowly moving south to the waist band of his jeans.

 _This is it._ Jeonghan thought. He would be devoured by two hot men, maybe more and he was okay with it. In fact, he couldn’t wait.

Jeonghan moaned into Kai’s lips when he felt Rowoon’s fingers slipped into the waistband of his jeans from behind. Kai stopped kissing him for a moment to help Rowoon with Jeonghan’s jeans. Jeonghan blushed when Rowoon slid down his jeans together with his boxers, revealing his lower half entirely. He heard a collective gasp from the rest of the frat members inside the room who were patiently waiting for their turn.

Kai was not satisfied with Jeonghan’s nakedness and ripped his shirt off him before running his palm all over Jeonghan’s torso, making his cock harder than it already is.

Jeonghan felt Rowoon hold held his tied hands behind his back and pulled him closer to him.

“Do you consent?” Kai asked, looking straight into Jeonghan’s eyes.

“Y—yes.” Jeonghan answered, cock twitching as he imagined just how the night would proceed from there on out.

Rowoon pulled him towards the bed and on to his lap. He could feel Rowoon’s erection against his bum.

Jeoghan’s blush rosed to his cheeks and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when he felt Rowoon forced his legs wide apart, totally revealing his cock and hole to the rest of the members inside the room whose hands went directly to stroke their own straining erections.

Jeonghan groaned when Kai suddenly knelt in front of him and without giving him time to prepare, put his cock inside his mouth, coating it with saliva by swirling his tongue around it. Jeonghan shivered as he felt Kai released him for a bit before licking his head and letting his tongue moved slowly down on his shaft until his tongue found Jeonghan’s hole, licking it softly before moving back up to give more attention to his shaft.

Jeonghan’s cock leaked precum as felt several eyes on him, watching him spread widely while Rowoon held him from behind and Kai devoured him from the front.

“Relax.” Rowoon whispered from behind him, untying the ribbon that was holding his hands together. “Hold your legs apart, Jeonghan-ah.”

Jeonghan complied holding both his legs wide apart as Kai continued with his ministration, while Rowoon’s hand explored his body. Rowoon found his buds and started playing with them as they hardened from his touch, illiciting gasps everytime he pinched, and stroked Jeonghan’s nipples.

Jeonghan gasped when he felt Kai’s lips on his puckered hole before letting his tongue moved around his rim. Kai thrust the tip of his tongue in and out of Jeonghan’s hole before moving upwards again to engulf Jeonghan’s cock with his lips moving down until he reached the base. Jeonghan could feel the head of shaft hit the back of Kai’s throat and it drove him crazy with the need to thrust and to cum. But it was still an initiation, he will only receive what is given so he kept still.

“Do you want to cum?” Rowoon asked while Jeonghan whimpered. “You better answer if you want to.”

“Y—yes. Please! Yes!” Jeonghan begged.

Kai moved his hand from Jeonghan’s pelvis towards his hole. Jeonghan stiffened when he felt Kai’s finger against his hole, while Rowoon poured lube all over Jeonghan’s ass before going back to playing with his nipples.

Jeonghan gasp as Kai inserted one finger inside him. When Jeonghan was no longer panting hard, he pressed another finger in his hole, continuing the process until he had three fingers up his ass. Jeonghan couldn’t help the moans escaping from his mouth as Kai fucked him with his fingers, going deeper and faster, hitting him in all the right places.

Jeonghan felt Kai moved and bobbed his head faster sliding Jeonghan’s manhood in and out of his mouth in a steady ryhthm, sucking harder each time, while Rowoon continued to play with his nipples, leaving kisses on his shoulders and neck, until he was shivering from the pleasure spreading throughout his body as he came for the first time that night.

Kai pulled him up and off Rowoon’s lap, and made him face Rowoon. Rowoon grabbed his face and captured his lips in another messy kiss, when Rowoon released him, Kai pulled him back to him and kiss him hard. While Rowoon fumbled with his pants and shirt, he moved closer to Jeonghan who jumped a little when he felt Rowoon’s cock brushed against his hips.

Jeonghan gulped when he saw how enormous Rowoon was. He guessed it came with the territory of being tall. He was long but also thick in girth. Jeonghan didn’t know if he will fit him, but he needed to try.

Kai pushed Jeonghan back to bed and instructed him to be on all fours.

“Our turn.” Kai whispered as he stripped naked. Jeonghan watched in amazement. Kai was beautiful. He was lean and fit, but not that bulky. He was perfrect.

“Should we start Jeonghan-ah?” Rowoon asked as he pushed his bare cock in between Jeonghan’s cheeks making Jeonghan gasp, pouring more lube into the mix. Jeonghan’s heart pounded stronger every time he felt the head of Rowoon’s cock pass through his twitching hole. He was getting more nervous as Rowoon continued to thrust in between his cheeks.

Kai, on the other hand, guided his cock on Jeonghan’s mouth. Kai easily slipped inside Jeonghan’s mouth when he gasp, when he felt the head of Rowoon cock on his rim.

“Jeonghan-ah, you’re so tight.” Rowoon said with gritted teeth as he controlled himself from just slamming himself into Jeonghan. He didn’t want to hurt him. Jeonghan couldn’t cry out since his mouth was filled with Kai’s manhood, who thankfully was thrusting slowly waiting for Jeonghan to adjust to Rowoon’s size.

Kai noticed Jeonghan tearing up, so he removed his cock from Jeonghan’s mouth who immediately panted from being out of breath.

“It’s okay. You need to relax.” Kai said as he brushed Jeonghan cheeks with his thumb. “It’s okay.”

Jeonghan felt Kai’s hand travel to his cock and began stroking it slowly, until he felt Jeonghan relaxed as Rowoon finally bottomed out.

“Shit, angel. You’re so tight.” Rowoon groaned. Jeonghan could feel the stretch and Rowoon’s sac against his thighs as Rowoon moved slightly adjusting his angle.

Kai released his grip on him and went back to his front. He thumbed Jeonghan’s lips who immediately open his mouth to accomodate Kai’s length.

Rowoon gripped Jeonghan’s waist tightly as he slowly began to move. Jeonhan moaned as the sting pierced through him but he forced himself to move backwards, savoring how perfectly Rowoon filled him. Rowoon continued to thrust into him, slowly at first until he was picking up speed. The force from his thrusts behind pushed Jeonghan to take Kai’s manhood deeper into his throat, swallowing more of his cock at each thrust.

Jeonghan felt Rowoon pressed himself to his back as he reached for Jeonghan’s cock, slamming into him while he stroked him from behind.

Kai released his mouth from his cock and Jeonghan found the chance to beg.

“Please let me cum, please, please.” Jeonghan begged. Kai lifted him up and leaned down to take Jeonghan’s cock in his while Rowoon continued to fuck him from behind. The soft pressure on Jeonghan’s cock brought by Kai’s mouth sent him over the edge, as he came hard on Kai’s mouth, shooting threads of cum into his mouth.

Rowoon’s continued to pound him frim behind, in a steady rythm, even as Jeonghan shook as the orgasm took over his entire body. Until Jeonghan felt dampness inside him as Rowoon came, spurting his seed inside Jeonghan who was still panting.

Jeonghan whimpered when he felt Rowoon’s cock slid out of him, leaving him feeling empty. But the feeling didn’t last as Kai moved behind him and bent Jeonghan down on the bed, and spit Jeonghan’s cum into his own hole.

“Ahhhhh...” Jeonghan moaned from the perversity of the act as the warm liquid dribbled down his ass while Kai rubbed the saliva into Jeonghan’s hole with his fingers.

Jeonghan shivered as Kai put one hand on his lower back while he aligned his cock into Jeonghan’s hole. Jeonghan moaned when he felt Kai pushed his cock inside him in one go. His moans were cut-off when he felt Rowoon’s cock pushed inside his mouth, again, growing harder again as Jeonghan sucked him.

Jeonghan’s muffled moan echoed throughout the room. His ass burned with pleasure as Kai continued to pound him from behind, while Rowoon thrust into his mouth, both men pulling and pushing him as they chased after their release. Jeonghan found himself hard again as Kai’s cock continued to rub against his prostate, and Rowoon’s cock hit his throat.

Kai let out a groan as he shivered into his orgasm, spurting cum inside Jeonghan and taking his cock out after a while to shower Jeonghan’s ass with more cum.

Jeonghan shivered as he felt Kai’s cum mixed with Rowoon’s and his own trickled down his thigh. Jeonghan was distracted from the feeling in his ass when he felt Rowoon pushed his head down further into his cock as he spurted his own seed into Jeonghan’s throat.

Jeonghan’s chest was still heaving when Rowoon released him from his hold. They both pressed kisses into his mouth.

“You were perfect, angel.” Rowoon said as he left a peck on Jeonghan’s lips.

“That was great, babe.” Kai said doing the same.

Jeonghan gulped when he realized that his ordeal of pleasure was not yet over as the rest of the members with the exception of one, moved closer to him as they unzip their pants. He could feel their hungry eyes on him. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the next round.

Jeonghan gasped when he felt a member named Sehun pressed his cock into his already stretched hole, circling his rim with the head of his cock. While another member named I.M. leaned in to kiss his lips, but before he could claim it, Rowoon stopped him.

“No kissing.” Rowoon instructed.

I.M. stood up straight and put his cock on Jeonghan’s mouth instead pushing it with one quick thrust until he hit his throat, making Jeonghan gagged in the process. He could still feel I.M. length fill his mouth entirely even though he wasn’t as huge as Rowoon. Jeonghan took all of him until he felt his lips pressed against I.M.’s dark pubic hair as he slid himself in and out of Jeonghan’s mouth.

Jeonghan struggled to gasp with his mouth full, when he felt Sehun pushed himself into Jeonghan who was shaking from being stretched some more. Sehun was massive in size, more than Kai and Rowoon. He whimpered in agony as Sehun forced Jeonghan’s ass to swallow him entirely.

Jeonghan moved a hand to his cock to ease some of the pressure and add a little pleasure to the burning pain on his behind, but another member named Eunwoo stopped him.

“Here, let me help you.” Eunwoo said as he reached for Jeonghan’s manhood and began stroking it. Jeonghan returned the favor by stroking Eunwoo’s shaft, while I.M. grabbed his hair to thrust into his mouth and Sehun pounded his ass.

The pleasure that Jeonghan felt was overwhelming. Sehun’s cock reached deeper into him while Eunwoo’s hand worked wonders, as he felt I.M. pull his cock out of Jeonghan and stroked himself as he released his load on Jeonghan’s face.

Jeonghan didn’t even catch his breath yet when another member named JB grabbed his hair and forced him to take his cock.

“Tongue.” Jb moaned as he held his manhood against Jeonghan’s mouth. Jeonghan licked around JB’s cock, licking the salty tip as precum dripped from the head, before JB shoved it all into Jeonghan’s wet mouth. “Yes, just like that. Lick it good before I shove it to your ass.”

JB grabbed Jeonghan’s hair and forced Jeonghan to bobbed his head up and down his hardness, all the while Jeonghan could still feel Sehun pound against him.

Jeonghan’s whole body was overloaded with different sensations that despite trying his best to hold back, he couldn’t stop the pleasure that exploded in him causing him to spill his load on Eunwoo’s hand. His grip on Eunwoo’s cock must have tightened because he felt his hand dampened with cum as Eunwoo trembled through his orgasm as he released his load on Jeonghan’s hand.

Jeonghan shuddered when he saw Eunwoo licked his cum off his hand, tasting Jeonghan as he gave him one of his earth shattering smiles.

“Aahhhh... you’re so tight... fuck... clenched your hole around me...” Sehun orderdered as be continued to hardly slam into Jeonghan who jumped a little when Sehun’s hand fell on his ass in a hard spanking. “Yes, that’s it Jeonghan-ah... work that ass...”

Jeonghan squirmed as Sehun landed another slap landed on Jeonghan’s other butt cheek. Jeonghan could feel Sehun’s thick shaft as he thrust into him hard and deep until he let out a loud groan as he pumped another load of thick and creamy seed into him. Jeonghan could only shiver from the sensation of both pleasure and pain as more liquid dripped out of his hole.

JB must not have been satisfied with his mouth because he took his cock out from Jeonghan’s mouth and moved to the space vacated by Sehun. JB wasn’t as huge as Sehun so there wasn’t any pain as he slid himself into Jeonghan. Jeonghan found it less satisfying, yearning for the stretch and sting, but soon forgot about it when JB started moving. He could feel JB’s shaft slick inside him and dragging the sensitive walls of his ass.

“Yes... this feels so good...” Jeonghan moaned as for the first time his mouth was not preoccupied. But it was soon remedied when two members, Bobby and Johnny, stood in front of him and pushed their cocks together so Jeonghan could service them with his tongue. When Johnny was satisfied, he lie down on bed while JB lifted Jeonghan towards Johnny, so that he was on top of him.

He trembled when he realized what JB and Johnny’s plan was.

There was no way he could accomodate both of them inside him, he thought but he was wrong. He was all stretched out from Sehun’s turn that the stretch as Johnny pressed his cock inside him, together with JB’s was not that painful.

Jeonghan trembled a little as he felt himself being filled with two cocks and stretched as wide as he could. The two men waited for him to adjust to the new invasion before they start moving.

Jeonghan was panting from the burn on his ass when Bobby stood in front of him and pushed his cock to his face. Jeonghan smiled understanding what Bobby wanted, so he rested one hand on Bobby’s pelvis while the other hand held Bobby’s shaft. Jeonghan probed his tongue through Bobby’s tip, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum. He could feel the desperation from Bobby so he wrapped his lips around him and sank all the way down his length until he felt him hit his throat, while he used his finger to massage the base of Bobby’s cock.

By this time, he could feel JB behind him and Johnny underneath him began to move, slowly at first and increased their speed gradually. This distracted Jeonghan from the blowjob he was giving Bobby, that Bobby had no choice but to grab Jeonghan by the hair and pumped his length in and out of his mouth.

“Suck harder.” Bobby instructed but Jeonghan was too distracted by the two cocks inside him that Bobby had no choice but to take control and thrust mindlessly into Jeonghan’s mouth. Jeonghan’s tried to moan but was muffled by Bobby inside him when he felt warm and salty fluid flow into his mouth. He thrust into him until the last drop of his seed before finally releasing him.

Jeonghan could feel the pressure on his cock as he felt both JB and Johnny inside him, grazing the sensitive walls of his hole. He didn’t know whose manhood was it that kept brushing his pleasure spot over and over again, making him see stars with every thrust. They moved in unison with Johnny spreading Jeonghan cheeks wider with both hands.

“Shit! I’m close.” JB declared as he slammed into Jeonghan one last time as he spilled his juice inside him sending shockwaves all over his body.

Jeonghan clenched his hole on both their cocks as JB spilling in him drove him to the edge bringing Johnny with him, who trembled as his orgasm overtook his whole body. He thrust upward to Jeonghan a few times before they both released him.

Jeonghan was exhausted. A haze overtook his mind as he waited for the rest of the members to come and claim him, but no one came. He watched as the rest of the member just jerked themselves off as they watched as Jeonghan was devoured, until they dispered when the show ended.

Jeonghan just laid in bed still panting from the experience of having several men manhandled him. He was still naked, his ass still leaking in cum, his hair was splatterd with some and his whole body sticky. He groaned when he tried to move and all he felt was pain in his lower back. He was about to move again when he felt someone staring him.

It was a member named Seungcheol. He was naked and Jeonghan couldn’t help but admire how fair Seungcheol’s skin was.

Jeonghan sigh and prepared himself for another round. He didn’t realize his pleasure or ordeal, sometimes he couldn’t choose, was not yet done. But he was surprised when Seungcheol, without saying anything, lifted him up from the bed, one arm beneath his waist while the other under his knees. He carried him bridal style to the bathroom where he slowly sat down the tub with Jeonghan still in his arms.

He moved Jeonghan so that he was in between his legs, who sigh in contentment as the hot water hit his aching body. He groaned in contentment as Seungcheol grabbed a soft foam and started caressing his body with it.

“Seungcheol right?” Jeonghan asked.

“Yes.”

“Why did the other members leave?” Jeonghan asked referring to the men who didn’t even touch him.

“Oh... only the officers can take part in the final initiation.” Seungcheol answered softly.

“Oh, how about you? You’re an officer right? Aren’t you going to take your turn?” Jeonghan asked when he noticed that Seungcheol avoided his private parts and just continued caressing his arms, back, and neck with the soft foam.

“It’s okay.” Seungcheol answered and Jeonghan was confused as to why he felt disappointed with the answer. Jeonghan struggled to face Seungcheol and said:

“You don’t like me? Or don’t want me after all those—“

Seungcheol shut him up with a kiss, straight to his mouth, but unlike the previous kisses of the other members, Seungcheol’s kiss was soft and sweet and disappointingly quick. Jeonghan was disappointed when he released him from his embrace.

“I like you well enough Yoon Jeonghan but I know you’re sore already. Besides, I didn’t come here to fuck you. This is your aftercare.” Seungcheol answered as he let his hand travel to Jeonghan’s neck, his shoulder, and arms.

“Oh... Will you help me then?”

“Of course.”

“I need to clean my...” Jeonghan blushed. He didn’t know how to explain it to Seungcheol, who just smiled.

“Okay.” Seungcheol answered. Jeonghan gasped when he felt Seungcheol’s finger rubbing the outside of his rim, before slowy sliding into him, the pleasure building up as he continued to slide his finger in and out of him. Seungcheol let his lips roam on Jeonghan’s nape and shoulder blades as he continued to finger Jeonghan slow, who whimperer in impatience.

The softness in Seungcheol’s touch was making Jeonghan hard again. He didn’t realize that his hand was already on his shaft. He sigh in contentment as his fingers stroked his hard length, getting more turned on as he felt Seungcheol’s eyes follow the movement of his hand.

“You’re so beautiful, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol whispered, his words were like soft touches on Jeonghan’s skin. Jeonghan stroked himself harder, arching his back and letting his head fall onto Seungcheol shoulder who continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, while his finger continued move in Jeonghan, making the latter moan when Seungcheol found his pleasure spot. Jeonghan closed his eyes as the sensation became too much and felt himself spilling his seeds under the warm water.

“I want you in me.” Jeonghan whispered, not quite satisfied with just a finger.

“But you’re sore.”

“Please, I want to feel you inside me.” Jeonghan whispered, not quite understanding the desperation he was feeling.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Jeonghan gasped when Seungcheol easily lifted him up. Jeonghan shuddered as he felt Seungcheol’s cock pressed against his aching hole, stretching him slowly. Jeonghan’s breath slowly became ragged as Seungcheol slowly bucked his hips upward into Jeonghan, causing the water in the tub to spill all over the bathroom floor. Jeonghan moaned louder when Seungcheol’s cock stroke his pleasure spot, repeatedly, making Jeonghan’s toes curled in pleasure.

Seungcheol reached from behind to stroke Jeonghan’s aching shaft while still inside him, stretching him and thrusting deeper and deeper, while Jeonghan could feel the pleasure building up, until he tipped over the edge and came for probably the last time that night. He felt Seuncheol followed him to the edge as his whole body shook underneath him as he came inside Jeonghan.

Seungcheol slowly lifted Jeonghan out of him but pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the exhausted boy who was still panting from their activity.

“You’re so perfect Jeonghan, so perfect, love.” Seungcheol whispered. “Welcome to the fraternity.”

Seungcheol stood up and help Jeonghan do the same. He grabbed a couple of towel and dried Jeonghan before putting him on a silky pair of pajamas. When he was satisfied, Seungcheol leaned in and left a kiss on his lips before carrying him back to the bedroom.

Jeonghan were startled when they found Rowoon and Kai in the bedroom. Rowoon with a tray of what seem to be food and wine, while Kai was carrying sheets.

“I changed the sheets so you’ll be more comfortable.” Kai said while Rowoon placed the food on the bed.

“Come angel, you have to eat.” Rowoon said while Seungcheol lay him on the bed as gently as he could.

Seungcheol lie in bed beside Jeonghan while Rowoon took the other side. Kai was busy choosing a movie in netflix and stopped when he found the right one. Jeonghan smiled when he realized it was his favorite movie.

“What’s happening?” Jeonghan asked as Rowoon fed him a spoonful of rice with meat, while Seungcheol continued to stroke his hair.

“We’re taking care of you, babe.” Kai said as he lie at the edge of the bed, near Jeonghan’s feet. He laughed at Jeonghan’s confused face. “You’re so cute, Jeonghan-ah.”

“W—why?” Jeonghan asked.

“Because you belong to us now.” Rowoon said referring the three of them. “And we belong to you now, if you’ll have us.”

Jeonghan looked at the kind and gentle Seungcheol, Kai who was a little naughty but oozing with sex appeal and the commanding Rowoon, big and manly; who wouln’t want them, Jeonghan asked himself.

“L—like a boyfriend? The entire fraternities are boyfriends?” Jeonghan asked making the three boys laughed in unison.

“No, silly.” Rowoon said when he got his laughter under control. “They wish they can have you.”

“It’s just us three. We just needed to share you with them because it’s in the charter.” Kai continued.

“But no way we’re sharing you with them anymore, love.” Seungcheol finished. “Never again.”

“So, will you be our boyfriend, angel?” Rowoon asked smiling and scooting closer to Jeonghan.

“We’ll take good care of you, babe.” Kai promised as he move to straddle Jeonghan.

“We’ll love you the way you deserve, love.” Seungcheol said leaving a kiss on Jeonghan’s lips. Jeonghan sigh as Seungcheol’s lips was replaced by Kai’s, and finally Rowoon.

Jeonghan looked at the three beautiful men in front of him, and smiled. It would be nice having a boyfriend, but three boyfriends? Even better, he thought. Who could resist them? He asked himself before finally answering:

“Yes.”

Jeonghan spent the rest of the night being pampered and loved by his boyfriends who turned out to be great, not just at making him feel all kinds of pleasure but also making him feel loved.

* * *

> *https://privatter.net/p/7197956
> 
> ** *Do not read if uncomfortable with NSFW Content/Pictures **
> 
> ** *Contents : Explicit Pictures (This is the reason why I couldn't post it here.) **
> 
> ** *Follow at @sexysunhey (twitter) to access (Age on Bio OR Dm AGE TO ACCEPT **
> 
> ***Same as above less images**

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Rants:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/soonhaee or @soonhaee
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
